Hunters in a House
by Roswing
Summary: This is what happens when...Well, it's just random, okay? Okay. So yeah, the hunters from MP:H are all in a house where random stuff happens. That's it. Really. Just read the story.


Introduction.

A black screen on the TV… "God…I am so frickin' bored…" I said. "Maybe I should make a new story…Might give me ideas for the Shadow one…" I thought out loud. "I'll go do that." I resolved, heading to THA COMPUTAR ROOOM! Which is also a closet…

"Now I just gotta push this button…" Samus said, reaching out her hand to activate the –OMG SPOILERS!- to finally –OMG MORE SPOILERS!- so she could get on with her life, which was soon going to be interrupted by Metroid Prime 2 Echoes since Nintendo put Hunters in between two freakin' games. Can't a bounty hunter get a break once in a while? I guess not. "Huh? I hear footsteps…A lot of 'em." Samus said, preparing her remaining missiles.

In the hallway leading to the –OMG SPOILERS!-…

"So we run in, steal the Ultimate Power while Samus isn't looking, and we run. Got it?" Trace explained to the others.

"Yeah, I get that your plan sucks more than a bucket of tics." Sylux responded sarcastically.

"Quit bugging him Sylux! He knows what he's doing!" Noxus yelled at Sylux.

"Fine. Not my fault if you all get shot." Sylux said.

"Oh look, locked door. Do you think Samus is behind it?" Trace asked.

"Oh, maybe Captain Obvious will know…" Sylux said sarcastically (wow, Sylux is really sarcastic).

Captain Obvious flies in. "You called?" He asked.

"Um…WTF?" Sylux said, not really having a better reaction.

"Right. To the World Tai-Kwan-Do Federation, AWAY!" Captain Obvious said, as he flew off.

"What was that?" Noxus asked.

"Heck should I know." Sylux answered.

"Oooh…Shiny thing." Trace said, picking up the X-Ray Visor.

"YOU GOT THE X-RAY VISOR! Use it to see through stuff (like clothes, you perverts)!" Was the text that showed while Trace held the Visor in midair.

"How do you hold it like that?" Noxus asked.

"Don't ask silly questions!" Trace scolded him (really, he just doesn't know how, but you don't know that).

"Okay…" Noxus said.

"Guys, the door unlocked!" Sylux pointed out to them.

"Oh, let's shoot the door!" Trace said, shooting the door.

'Crap! I don't have much more time! Although…No! I won't be tempted!' Samus thought. "I dwell amidst the abounding light of Heaven!" She chanted under her breath.

"Stupid door! Open!" Trace said, running back and forth.

"Thou art at the gate to the Underworld!" Samus continued.

"Trace, you should always open doors from a distance!" Sylux lectured him.

"Come forth, thunder of the Gods!" She continued, as the door opened.

"What the HECK is THAT?" Trace blurted out, as if on-cue.

"It ends **_HERE!_** Indignation!" Samus finished, pointing her arm forward after the chant.

"This can't beeeeeeee…" Trace said, sounding more like an idiot than usual.

"Trace, nothing happened you idiot." Sylux told him.

"Sylux is right, you're fine Trace, you can get up." Noxus assured him.

"No…Go on without me…" Trace said, trying to be dramatic (and failing with flying colors).

"Trace, get up." Sylux said.

"Fine…" Trace reluctantly agreed, getting up. "You guys are no fun…" He told them.

"Now, why are you all here?" Samus asked, homing missiles at the ready.

"Um…It was all Sylux's idea!" Trace blurted out, pointing at Noxus by accident.

"I'm not Sylux…" Noxus said.

"That's it, I'm tried of this." Samus said, as she shot missiles at them.

"excuse me wtf r u doin" Trace said (asked?) with incredible stupidity, causing the missiles to explode.

"fgsfds" Samus said, baffled by a the sheer stupidity of everything.

"gb2/b/" Noxus told them all, with extreme amounts of random.

"hope you got 10bux" Sylux said to them all.

"I like where this thread is going." Samus commented.

"I'm in ur base killin ur d00ds" Trace said to Samus.

"Kill it with fire!" Noxus yelled out.

"lol internet" Sylux said, with no point in mind.

"NO U!" Samus said, telling Sylux to lol their internet (WTF?).

"OMG ZERG RUSH KEKEKEKEKEKEKE!" Trace said.

"STFU ALL OF YOU!" I yelled out, accidentally teleporting them into a really big house on another planet. "So…Like a tiger?" I said, really not knowing what to say, then I got pelted with rocks and the such for being an idiot.

"Where is your God now?" The Burger King mascot said.

"TIME PARADOX" Zero ran in and said.

"NO MORE FRICKIN' MEMES!" I said, blowing up the Alimbic Cluster. "I think I've broken the Alimbic Cluster!" I said, as I ran off.

"Die monster. You don't belong in this world!" Richter said.

"It was not by my hand that I am once again given flesh. I was called here by _humans _who wished to pay _me _tribute." Dracula said in response.

"Tribute? You steal gamer's souls, and make them your slaves!" Richter objected.

"Perhaps the same could be said of all games." Dracula countered.

"Your words are as empty as your soul. Gamerkind ill needs a savior such as you!" Richter told Dracula.

"What is a gamer? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk; have at you!" Dracula said, as he began to fight Richter.

A/N: WHOAMG! This is the end of the chapter! But are they still on Namek? Find out next time!


End file.
